The Haunting of the Past
by SenoritaEmma
Summary: Victoria Weston is forced to go back to Hogwarts when her eleven year old daughter receives a letter. Now she has to go back to face her past: Ginevra Weasley SSGW with other ginny pairings Chapter5up! RR
1. Magic Isn't Nonsense

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own anything that is from the Harry Potter Books. They all belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, and so on. **

**__**

**Summary: Victoria Weston lives in ****New York**** with her eleven year old daughter when her daughter receives a letter from Hogwarts. Now she is forced to go back to ****England****, where her husband that had raped her before forcing her into marriage lives. She has to face the past, especially her former self known as Virginia Weasley…**

**A/N: Hey you guys! I know that I shouldn't have started a new story when I save two unfinished ones and one that I have to post a sequel too but I just got the idea and couldn't stop myself…You guys know how it is, right? Anyhow just like The Black Rose this is an SS/GW story…**

**__**

****

Chapter 1- Magic Isn't Nonsense

**__**

"Mum, I want that book. It is so interesting," the blond-haired child said struggling with the grocery bag that she was holding.

"Molly Weston. I have already told you that you can't have that book," the red-headed woman said sighing.

"But mum, why not?" the child whined.

"I will not have my child read about such nonsense as magic" the woman said as she made her way through the crowd.

"Magic isn't nonsense," the child exclaimed.

The woman turned as to face her eleven-year child. "Magic is nothing but nonsense."

If anybody was watching the two, they wouldn't seem as a mother and child. The woman was about 5 foot 7 and thin but very attractive. She had dark red hair that was flowing behind her back and melted chocolate eyes. She was wearing a white blouse with black pants while carrying two grocery bags. But the child was completely different. The eleven-year old had beautiful white-blond hair that was put up in a ponytail, and sparkling silver-grey eyes. The child was wearing a black t-shirt that read "Whatcha looking at?" with blue faded jeans carrying a grocery bad in her hand. These two did not belong together and yet they were mother and child. What they did have in common was the paleness and the curliness of their hair but nothing else.

"Mum, come on. Even it doesn't exist, it is really interesting to read," the child said trying to convince her mother to allow her to buy the books.

The woman took out the remote control and opened the trunk of her black car. She placed the two grocery bags in the trunk and turned to look at her daughter.

"Ok Molly, why don't you put the grocery bag in the trunk and we'll talk about it?" the woman said getting inside her car to start driving.

Molly placed her grocery bag in the trunk, closed the trunk, and sat in the car.

"So, let's talk," she said.

"First, put your seatbelt on," the woman said as she started the car.

"Mum, pleaseeeeee," Molly pleaded as she opened the door to their small house.

"Go check if we got any mail, will you?" the woman said as she put the grocery bags on the kitchen counter.

"Fine," she said as she got out of the kitchen.

The woman rested against the counter and sighed. Why did her child have to be interested in magic? Why couldn't she be like Muggle children? She pulled herself and started to put all the groceries in its place. Her daughter entered the kitchen screaming.

"Yes! I knew it! I just knew it!"

The woman looked at what her daughter was holding and froze. No, it couldn't be…

"Mum, I told you! Didn't I?" Molly exclaimed jumping in the air.

How was it possible? Her daughter wasn't supposed to receive a letter from Hogwarts; she was supposed to supposed to grow up as a Muggle. But the letter was so familiar...

"Mum! I can't believe this!" Molly said as she hugged her frozen mother.

"What's wrong, mum?" she asked worriedly.

"You can't," her mother responded tonelessly.

"Come o…what…how did you know?" Molly questioned seriously handing her another letter that looked suspiciously like Hogwarts as well.

She carefully took the letter and sat on one of the chairs in the kitchen. She sighed and looked at it. It read:

_Victoria Weston_

_185 Raven Rd._

_New York__NY_

_United States of America_

She thanked heavens that they had written 'Victoria Weston' instead of her real name. She didn't want her daughter to know of her past. She just didn't. She opened the letter and started reading:

_Dear Victoria Weston,_

_Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry would like to offer you a teaching position as the Transfiguration Professor. We would be very pleased if you do accept our offer and we urge you to think about this offer over. For we believe that your daughter will be attending Hogwarts as well this year. Please do not stop her from learning who she is._

_Yours truly,_

_Albus__ Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin: Second Class._

"What does this mean?" her daughter asked. She had read the letter from her mother's shoulder and was truly confused.

"Nothing. You are not going to Hogwarts. Dumbledore doesn't know what he's talking about," the woman said as she ripped her letter to pieces.

"What did mean when it said 'Don't stop her from learning who she is'?" she asked as she seated herself on a chair beside her.

"This is nothing. You're going to go to your own school and that's that," she said as she got up.

Her daughter grabbed her wrist and pulled her down. Victoria gasped. She had the same determined look that her father had had when he had ruined her life. Victoria loved her child more than anything in the world but hated her child's father the same amount.

"You have to tell me what is going on. I have a right to know," her daughter said as Victoria sat on her chair.

The red-headed woman sighed. Her daughter was right. She did have a right to know and right now was the best time to tell her daughter everything. She had known that she couldn't have hidden her secret for all her life but she hadn't known that she would have had to tell her daughter so soon. Why couldn't she have a normal life?

"Fine," she said as she looked at her daughter. "Where do I begin?" she asked herself.

"Start at the beginning," her daughter said with the same look. "I won't bother you until you're done."

"Ok…" she started wondering how she would do this. She knew that she wouldn't tell her daughter everything. She would just tell her what she needed to know. "I'm a witch."

She said waiting for her daughter to say something but all her daughter did was nod.

"I was born into a magical family and attended Hogwarts when I turned eleven. During my fourth year, a war started in the Wizarding World. I don't know if it's still continuing," she finished hoping that her daughter wouldn't ask anything else.

"So why did you leave your world?" her daughter asked.

"My family died," she lied but she knew that her family thought that she was dead. "And everything was going wrong. People were getting killed everyday. But they weren't killed easily. They were tortured."

When she said that, a tear appeared on her cheek. Her daughter wiped away her tear and smiled.

"It's ok mum but you didn't tell me why this war was going on," she said as she passed a Kleenex to her mother.

"There was a wizard. His name was Tom Marvolo Riddle and was evil to the core. He changed his name to Voldemort later and wanted to kill anybody that was a muggle-born or was in favour of muggle-born. Muggle-born are people who aren't born into magical families and are accepted in Hogwarts because they have magical abilities. Anyhow, there was a boy named Harry James Potter who was the only one able to bring Voldemort down. Anyways, during my sixth year at Hogwarts, things got really bad. My family was destroyed and I couldn't take it anymore so I ran away from the Wizarding World," she sighed.

"What about my father? Was he magical and is he really dead?" she asked with hope in her eyes.

"Yes, your father was a wizard and he is dead," _to me_, she added to herself.

"Oh," her daughter said as she started thinking. After a few minutes of silence, her daughter started to talk again. "So can I go to this school?"

"I am sorry but I can't let you," she said as she got up from her. "I can't stand to have you far from me and Hogwarts is in Europe."

"But they offered you that teaching position, whatever it is," she said as she started to walk behind her mother. "Come on, mum. I am sure that working as a designer is all you want."

"I can't go back," Victoria whispered.

Molly stopped her and stopped in from of her. Even though, Molly was much shorter than Victoria, she made sure that they had high contact.

"Mum, you can't run away from your past forever," she said.

"Yes, but I can now," she said as she walked towards her bedroom.

"Mum, please. I am begging you to go back," her daughter pleaded.

Victoria ignored her daughter and entered her room. She walked to her closet and pulled comfortable sport clothes. What she didn't notice was her daughter trying to open the trunk that she had put at the back of her closet. She had completely changed and was now putting her hair up in a ponytail, when something unexpected happened.

"OPEN YOU STUPID TRUNK!" she heard her daughter scream in anger and the trunk that she had closed with many locks opened instantly.

Victoria was shocked. She had closed that trunk eleven years ago and had never even looked at it. And here was her daughter opening it with her magic. She sat down on the bed, sighing. Now her daughter will know everything. She watched as her daughter pulled the heavy trunk out and gave her mother a daring look, as if challenging to stop her.

First of all, her daughter pulled her old cloak with the Hogwarts sign on it.

"From Hogwarts?" her daughter asked and this time she was the one to nod.

Next, Molly pulled out her Gryffindor uniform. She read what was written until the lion and asked "What's Gryffindor?" with a confused look on her face.

Victoria looked and sighed; she knew that all that she could do was at least explaining that to her daughter. But she didn't consider the fact that her explanation will make her daughter want to go to Hogwarts even more.

"Hogwarts is divided into four houses. The four houses are divided and you live in that house. Anyhow the four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The students in Gryffindor are brave. The students in Hufflepuff are hard-working. The students in Ravenclaw are smart and the students in Slytherin are cunning. I was sorted in Gryffindor," she said. "I am sure that you would like to know of the feud that has been going on between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Slytherin was named after its founder while Gryffindor was named after its founder. Anyways, Slytherin only wanted purebloods, wizards and witches who didn't have muggle blood in them to study at Hogwarts while Gryffindor thought the exact opposite. He believed that muggle-borns should be given the same chances as any purebloods. Gryffindor convinced the two other founders to agree with him and Slytherin left Hogwarts. From that point the students of Slytherin and Gryffindor hate each other."

"Wow!" her daughter exclaimed as she pulled out the last object in the trunk. This last object was what Victoria had tried to forget but no matter what she said, she would get great urges to feel it. It was her wand.

"Is this a wand?" she asked passing the wand to her mother.

The moment Victoria touched her wand; she felt the magic awaken in her body. It was as if her magical self was being awakened after many years of dreamless sleep. She had the urge to do a spell at the moment and somehow, she couldn't resist.

"Accio brush," she said and the brush that was on her table flew to her hand.

"WOW!" she heard her daughter exclaim. "That was amazing!"

_Shit! _She thought. She shouldn't have done that in front of her daughter. But before she knew what was going on, her daughter had pulled the wand out of her hand and examining it with curious eyes.

"Do I get a wand too?" her daughter asked smiling sweetly.

"No, Molly. I've already told you. You are not going to that school," Victoria said in her motherly voice.

"Yes I am whether you like it or not," Molly said standing up.

"No, you're not and that's final!" Victoria exclaimed.

"Yes I am. I am going to write a letter to whoever sent me that letter and telling them to come get me," Molly said leaving the room angrily.

Victoria sighed and sat on the bed. She put her head in her hands. Her daughter couldn't go back. She couldn't go back. If they did go back, he will know and come after them. She just knew that he would.

Victoria was working at her desk; designing the new living room for her richest customer. She really needed to be careful; if she ruined anything, her customer was likely to fire her. She was concentrating on where to place the black leather couch when she heard a familiar pop. When she look up, she was completely shocked. In front of her stood none other than Albus Dumbledore…

"Miss Weasley," he said smiling.

"Professor Dumbledore," she answered not knowing what to do. "And it's Weston, not Weasley. Please be seated."

He walked across the office and seated himself in one of the chairs that was opposite her. He put his hands on the table and smiled.

"Miss Weston, I know that you are Miss Weasley. Although, you could have fooled everyone else, I was not fooled. I still felt your magic even though you did not use it," he said.

"Professor Dumbledore. Please get to the point for I don't have much time," she said in her business tone.

"This morning we just received a letter from your daughter explaining your situation," he finished in order for her to be able to absorb that information.

But Victoria already knew that her daughter always did what she said she would do.

"And?" she asked.

"I am here to tell you that banning a child from attending a magical school is against the law," he said sounding calm.

"Who said that I was banning her from a Magical school? I have already made an appointment with Salem's School of Magic," she said putting her pen down.

"I am afraid that that is not possible. I would like to tell you that the school chooses the student, not the other way round," he continued.

"I do not want to have my child away from me, Dumbledore," she exclaimed her voice's volume increasing a bit.

"That is why I offered you the teaching position as the Transfiguration Professor," he said. "Since the war is still continuing, Professor McGonagall has to take care of other things at Hogwarts and is unable to teach."

"That just proves my point," she said. "I do not want my child to go through what I did."

"Miss Weasley, I assure you that I will personally make sure that your child or anyone's child has to go through with what you had to go through," he said. "And I want to tell you that I feel responsible for what happened to you. No Death Eater should have been able to capture a student from Hogwarts' grounds."

"I do not care about what I feel," she said angrily. She had to go through all of that pain and all he could say was that he felt responsible. Screw him! "My daughter is not going to Hogwarts and that's final!"

"Miss Weasley, please calm yourself," he said calmly. "If you do not allow your daughter to come to Hogwarts, I will be forced to inform the Ministry. And I am sure that your husband will know much faster that you are still alive if you have to go through a trial."

"He IS NOT MY HUSBAND!" she screamed at him. "He is an evil Death Eater that married a girl that could have been his daughter after raping her!"

"I know that but even though you don't want to admit it, you are still married to him," he reminded her. "Your wedding bond is rather unusual for the only way that it can be broken is if one of you dies. But he believes that you are dead and the only way that he will know that you are alive is if you have a romantic relationship with other men. Isn't that why you haven't had any romantic relationship with anybody whatsoever for 11 years?"

"My love-life is none of your concern," she said. "But I would like to know as to how you know the terms of our wedding."

"After you faked your death and escaped from him, he talked to Severus Snape about it. The Wizarding World was later informed that Virginia Weasley had died at the hands of the Death Eaters," Dumbledore looked at her and continued. "Everyone grieved your death, Virginia. Your mother was torn and wouldn't talk to anybody."

Virginia sighed and tears developed in her eyes when she thought of her mother. "I can't put my child in danger. If I go back to my old life, he will know that I am back along with my child. And knowing him, he is likely to want our daughter."

"I am not asking you to go back to your old life, what I am asking of you is to face the past. Even if you would have wanted to talk to your family, I wouldn't have let you. It is far too dangerous. That is why I offered you the teaching position," he said looking serious.

After thinking for a long while, she opened her mouth.

"I will think about it. If you receive an owl from me soon, then I have agreed to your proposition. If not then, I guess I will see you at the ministry for the trial," she said ending the conversation.

"I believe that I will see you soon in both cases," Dumbledore said. "Good bye."

And with that he left Victoria or Virginia alone to think…

**A/N: Hope ya liked the first chapter…Anyways I am telling you now that this fic isn't too happy at times and that it's a SS/GW fic so if you don't like SS/GW fics, then don't read this…**

**__**

**_MORE REVIEWS MORE FIC MORE REVIEWS from Bride of Malfoy _**

**_I GOT MORE REVIEWS AND I GAVE YOU MORE FIC SO NOW I WANT MORE REVIEWS!!!! LOL!!!!_**


	2. Diagon Alley

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own anything that is from the Harry Potter Books. They all belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, and so on. **

**__**

**Summary: Victoria Weston lives in ****New York**** with her eleven year old daughter when her daughter receives a letter from Hogwarts. Now she is forced to go back to ****England****, where her husband that had raped her before forcing her into marriage lives. She has to face the past, especially her former self known as Virginia Weasley…**

**A/N: Here's chapter two…Don't worry there will be a lot of SS/GW moments later in the story…**

**__**

~*~*~

****

Chapter 2 – Diagon Alley 

**__**

~*~*~

**__**

"Molly! Hurry up! Our plane is leaving in half an hour!" Victoria screamed from downstairs. 

Their plane to England would leave soon and if they didn't arrive at the airport in half an hour, it would leave without them. After thinking for a few days, Victoria had come to the conclusion that allowing Molly to go to Hogwarts and teaching at Hogwarts was the better option. But that didn't mean that she depended or trusted Dumbledore. Her parents had told her that Dumbledore was the strongest wizard and yet he had let her so-called husband get his hands on her. No, she didn't trust any of them. And that included her family. She had transferred all of her money into a muggle bank account in England, which was run by a wizard. From there, she would have to transfer it into Gringotts. She had given her assistant charge of her business and house. If she was to come back, then she could have everything back. Victoria had packed a suitcase while Molly had three large suitcases. 

Her daughter finally appeared with at the top of their stairs with a red t-shirt that said 'Magic Rules' and black jeans. Victoria remembered that shirt very vividly. She had started screaming at her daughter telling her to take that shirt off that instant. She sighed…she just wished to be normal…

She watched as her daughter came down the stairs happily. 

"Let's go"

Back to the past, Victoria thought.

~*~*~

"Come on, mum. I can't wait to my wand!" her daughter screamed from the hotel's door.

It was the day after they had arrived in England and even though, there was at least two weeks left before the start of school, the two were headed towards Diagon Alley. Victoria needed to owl Dumbledore but in order to do so, she would need an owl. She could get the owl from Diagon Alley so she decided that she would do the shopping there as well.

She looked at herself in the mirror, making sure that no one would be able to recognize her from the sixteen year-old girl that had died eleven years ago. She was once again wearing a knee-length black skirt with a beige blouse. Her purse and boots were black leather. No, she definitely didn't look like Virginia Weasley, a Weasley much less. She made sure that her wand was in her purse and left the room. She was met by her grinning daughter at the door. She quickly locked the door and made their way out of the hotel. It was at least a fifteen-minute drive to the Leaky Cauldron.

When they entered the Leaky Cauldron, Victoria felt Molly hold her hand. She didn't blame the poor girl. They were all staring at them awkwardly, probably thought that they were muggles. Victoria pulled her daughter and made their way towards the entrance but was stopped by a voice.

"Excuse me, Miss. But you folks aren't allowed there," Tom the barkeeper said.

"I believe that I can only shop for my supplies at Diagon Alley," Victoria responded which shocked the whole bar. 

"Ok, you folk are magic?" Tom asked.

Victoria only nodded and pulled her daughter towards the closest. She could feel that even though, her daughter liked magic, the atmosphere of the Leaky Cauldron was a bit much for her. She walked to the wall, took out her wand, and tapped the bricks in correct order. When the brick started to move, and the entrance of Diagon Alley opened, her daughter gasped in aw. 

"This is amazing!" she said as she pulled her mother into Diagon Alley.

Victoria, feeling rather Ginny, smiled. It had been eleven years since she had seen Diagon Alley and yet it was just as lively. There were wizards and witches moving around trying to get their supplies. Some of them looked at them rather oddly but didn't care much. Victoria quickly made her way towards Gringotts. She had transferred her money this morning. She just hoped that it worked. 

The moment that they entered Gringotts, they were met by many goblins running around. She walked to the front desk and addressed the head goblin.

"Hi. My money was transferred her from Michaels' bank," she said. "My name is Victoria Weston."

"Miss Weston," the goblin said looking at her suspiciously. "Can you tell me the password?" 

"Yes," she said. "I believe that it's 'Wolfsbane'".

"You're right," he sais still looking at her suspiciously. "But can we put the truth spell on you?"

"Sure," she said. "Go ahead."

The goblin walked away and came back with a wizard that Victoria was very familiar with. Although, he wasn't family, he was a very close friend to two of her brothers. It was Lee Jordan

"Hello, miss…" he said smiling.

"Weston."

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I am sure that the goblin here has told you of your task already. Now please complete it," she said coldly.

"Sure thing. Ok, let's see… Verito," he said as he put the truth spell on her.

"Are you really Victoria Weston?" the goblin asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Did you transfer your money here?" 

"Yes, I did."

"Do you have a husband?" Lee Jordan suddenly asked.

"Yes, I do," she answered before she could stop herself. She knew that she did have a husband. That bastard of a Death Eater was her husband. "Now take this spell off of me now!"

Lee Jordan looked taken back at the fact that she was married but he did take the spell of without any argument.

"Thank you," she said. "Now can I take my money?" 

"Yes," the goblin responded. "Here's your key," he said handing her a small golden key. 

She quickly put it in her purse and was led down into the back. The goblin that was with them eyed them suspiciously every few seconds but that didn't stop him from taking them to their vault. When they arrived at their vault, he asked for the small golden key which Victoria took out of her purse. He opened the vault to reveal a vault full of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. She wondered at how much her family might have needed her money.

~*~*~

They were now walking out of Gringotts. Victoria knew that the first thing that Molly would need is a wand so she made their way towards Ollivander's. When they entered the shop, she noticed that he was busy selling a wand to a small boy. He had his parents with him but Victoria didn't much attention to them and started to tell Molly about how Gryffindor was. If she had watched the parents, she would have known that the boy was actually related to her.

"Ah, Miss Weston. Unicorn hair, Willow, 9 inches," Ollivander exclaimed after the other family had left. 

Was there anybody who didn't know who she was? 

"Ollivander," she said she nodded and pulled Molly forwards.

"You must be Miss Weston's daughter. And your name is?" Ollivader asked.

"Molly Rosaline Weston," she said smiling.

"So Molly Rosaline Weston; would you like to get your wand now?" he asked.

"Yes sir," she said sweetly. 

Victoria waited behind as her daughter tried many wands. Why did it take her so long? She was getting bored when she finally saw the wand that Molly had in her hand working perfectly. She quickly got up to the counter where Molly was standing with Ollivander.

"Dragon Scale, Willow, 10 inches," Ollivander exclaimed. "An odd combination, I have to say. Your father had Dragon Scale."

Victoria froze at his last comment. HOW DARE HE?!

"You knew my father?" Molly asked getting hopeful.

"Yes, your father is a man of power," he said sighing.

"Don't you mean was?" Molly asked suspiciously.

It was at that point that Ollivander understood that the young girl thought that her father was dead when he was very much alive. 

"Yes, yes. I meant was," he said looking at Victoria who nodded. 

Victoria quickly bought Molly's wand and dragged her out of the shop.

~*~*~

It was five hours later, and Victoria and Molly had gotten everything that they needed, plus a few extra objects. Victoria had bought Molly an owl which she had used to send Dumbledore a letter telling him that she would arrive at Hogwarts that morning. Victoria had gotten herself a copy of all the Transfiguration books that her students would use along with a couple of extra ones. Molly's robed fit her perfectly and Victoria was glad to see her daughter in robes that were second-hand. When she had been a child, she had received nothing but second-hand robes. She had bought her daughter many casual robes, a couple of Hogwarts robes and two dress robes. But she had refused to buy anything but a black robe that she could put on top of her muggle clothing. She wasn't about to change her style, plus what she wore is what she felt. She had bought her quills in random colours but most of them were red and gold. It was just the Gryffindor in her.

It was about dinner time, and they had decided to dine in the new magical restaurant that had opened in Diagon Alley. They were comfortably seated in a table and eating. 

"So how do you like Diagon Alley?" she asked her daughter holding her utensils in her hands.

"It's amazing!" Molly replied putting her hands on the table. "I love it here."

"I'm glad that you do," Victoria said smiling. "So have you thought of a name for your owl yet?"

"Yeah. I decided to name her Bella," she said smiling.

"Bella, I didn't know you knew Italian," she said proud of her for some unknown reason.

"I didn't know it was Italian," she said smiling mischievously. "My best friend in New York was named Bella."

"Oh. Bella is a beautiful name," she responded.

"I love her. She is so beautiful," Molly said while eating. "She's as white as snow."

White as snow. There was another owl that Victoria knew that was white as snow, and that was Harry Potter's owl, Hedwig. Harry Potter could go kill himself for all she cared. If he was such a big hero, why didn't he save her from the bastard? 

"I bet that you will love Hogwarts," she said. "So do you have any house that you want to get sorted in?" 

"Yeah, I wanna be in Gryffindor just like you," she said looking very happy.

Victoria smiled at her and nodded.

"Mum, you never told me which house dad was in," her daughter said looking up.

Victoria's jaw clenched and she tried to stay calm. It did work because her daughter couldn't see any difference in her mother whatsoever. 

"You father was in Slytherin," she said putting her hands on the table.

"But I thought that Gryffindors and Slytherins hated each other. How did dad die? Was he killed because he liked a Gryffindor?" she asked sadly.

"You could say that," she said hating that she had to lie to her only daughter like that.

"Oh. How was dad?" her daughter.

Victoria pulled her hands together and looked straight at her daughter. How could she tell her daughter that her father was a cold heartless bastard who had raped a girl who was young enough to be his daughter? Not to forget the fact that he also forcefully married the girl.

"I don't want to talk about your father anymore."

"Oh, mum. I am so sorry. I know that it must hurt you to talk about him," she said holding her mother's hand on the table.

She was right. It did hurt to talk about her child's father but not the way that her daughter thought it hurt her. She closed her eyes and stopped the tears from falling on her cheek. When she opened her eyes, she was met by her daughters grey eyes.   
  


"You will have to spend a lot of time here from now on."

"I would love to spend the rest of my life in the Wizarding World, mum," she said grinning.

~*~*~

**A/N: And that's chapter two….I have already written the third chapter…so I might post it very soon if I get enough encouragement *cough*review*cough*…lol…**

_Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers… you guys are GREAT:_

_Samson: Thanks…hope ya like_

_Jamie Lynn Potter: Aw thank you so much! It really means a lot to get a review like that from a writer like you. Let me say that I love your fic "To Love A Malfoy"…_

_Kryptonite: Hey… can't tell you who the father is but I mean it will get pretty obvious at times… I am hurrying up….:P_

_Coco__ butter: I like __ur__ nic…lol…and thanks_

_Lily Bell: Hey actually I do need a beta for this story but u do know that this is a SSGW fic right? If you don't mind that pair and still want to be my beta for this story, just write it in __ur__ review or email me. And thanks! :D_

_Bride of Malfoy: Hey there! How have you been? I hope you were alright…sry but I can't tell you who the father is but you'll see…;)_

_Kimrs__: Hey! Glad that you like my stories a lot! I know that I should write more on my other stories but for the sequel of Life Without Life, I am getting Wirter's Block but I am getting more ideas now…. But if you leave me __ur__ email address, I'll tell you...;)_

**__**

**_*MORE REVIEWS = MORE FIC = MORE REVIEWS* from Bride of Malfoy _**

**_I GOT MORE REVIEWS AND I GAVE YOU MORE FIC SO NOW I WANT MORE REVIEWS!!!! LOL!!!!_**


	3. Return to Hogwarts

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that is from the Harry Potter Books. They all belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, and so on. **

**Summary: Victoria Weston lives in New York with her eleven year old daughter when her daughter receives a letter from Hogwarts. Now she is forced to go back to England, where her husband that had raped her before forcing her into marriage lives. She has to face the past, especially her former self known as Ginevra Weasley... **

**A/N: Guess whose back??? ME! This is the fic that I am going to work on from now on...maybe The Black Rose once in a while don't know... I hope that you like this chapter.**   
  
===  
  
Chapter 3 – Return to Hogwarts  
  
===  
  
Two weeks passed faster than Victoria could ever imagine but it was mostly because Molly had wanted to know about everything in the Wizarding Worlds, from the Dark Mark to the Canary Creams. Although Victoria had told her daughter about everything, it didn't mean that she told her the details for Molly was still a young girl. Mother and daughter were now packing the things that they would need at Hogwarts; although Molly's trunk was already full she was trying to fit the new Muggle Candy that she had bought.  
  
"Molly! Hurry up! We can't be late for the train," Victoria screamed from the other room where she was pushing everything in the trunk while trying to drink her cup of coffee.  
  
"I'm here mum," Molly said pulling her heavy trunk. "This is so heavy!"  
  
"I know dear," Victoria responded taking a sip of her coffee and placing it on the table. "Put it over there. I'll bring it downstairs."  
  
Once again, Victoria turned to her trunk and with one final push was able to close it. She tapped her hands with a smile on her face and turned towards her daughter.  
  
"Molly, can you go check if the cab is here yet?" she asked trying to get the owl from flying around the room.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Molly cried leaving her mother chasing her owl in the room.  
  
After a few minutes of running around the rooms, Victoria finally caught Bella and put it in her cage. Looking around the room, she felt sorry for the cleaners that would come to her room after they left. She put her shoes on but couldn't find her purse. She was looking around the room when her daughter came in.  
  
"Mum, the guy's here," she screamed from the door.  
  
"Molly, have you seen my purse?" Victoria asked becoming panicked.  
  
"I think that it's beside your trunk," Molly said grabbing Bella's cage and walking out of the rooms.  
  
Molly seemed to be right and Victoria found her purse beside her trunk. When she tried to pull the heavy trunk, she wondered that if she could use magic right now it would be much easier. A simple levitation charm, she thought. She sighed as she figured that she possibly couldn't use magic in muggle London and that it would have been much easier is she had rented a room in the Leaky Cauldron. She pulled the two trunks out of the room, and closed the door with the key. As she made her way down to the front office, she received many strange looks from Muggles but she finally arrived at the front desk where her daughter was patiently waiting.  
  
"Mum, let's go before the cab guy decides that he doesn't want to give us a ride," she said pointing towards the cab where the driver kept scowling at the beautiful owl.  
  
"Let's go but do you mind helping with there?" Victoria made a face as Molly quickly came to her rescue.  
  
The trip to King's Cross was pretty boring except for when the owl would start beating it's wings against the cage and the driver would give Victoria an evil look. The two females had to stop themselves from laughing every time it happened. They finally arrived at King's Cross where the driver quickly rode off after being paid. The duo made their way towards the wall that made way to Platform 9 and ¾. After many minutes of convincing Molly that she wouldn't hurt herself by walking into a wall, they finally arrived at the platform. Victoria quickly realised a few faces but no one who was close to her. After getting both trunks onto the train, she said good-bye to her daughter and made way towards the compartment that she was supposed to meet someone in. Who? She didn't know.  
  
As she opened the door, she was met by her best friend from Hogwarts, none other than Hermione Granger. As she got over the shock of seeing her once best friend, the other woman quickly stood up and offered her hand.  
  
"I'm Hermione Weasley and I teach charms at Hogwarts," she said as Victoria shook her hand. Weasley? Weasley! Hermione had married Ron!  
  
"Victoria Weston and I teach Transfiguration," she responded seating herself opposite of the other woman.  
  
"I know, Professor Dumbledore personally chose you as the Transfiguration professor as he also told us of your name," Hermione said smiling but Victoria could see the effects of war in her eyes. They seemed much older.  
  
"Oh," Victoria said not knowing what else to say. "If you don't mind me saying, Weasley's are known for their red hair and you don't see to have red hair."  
  
"Oh no," Hermione said. "I am not a Weasley but birth. I married a Weasley."  
  
"I see," Victoria smiled.  
  
"So I heard that you are from the United States of America," Hermione said trying to make conversation.  
  
"Yes, we're from New York," Victoria answered enjoying this conversation.  
  
"We're?" the brunette asked.  
  
"My daughter," she responded. "She's in first year."  
  
"Do you any other relatives?" Hermione asked but Victoria knew that she was asking if she had a husband.  
  
"No, it's just my daughter and I."  
  
"Oh," Hermione whispered. "So do you mind if I call you Victoria?"  
  
"On one condition," she said slyly.  
  
"And what is that?" Hermione looked taken back.  
  
"If I can call you Hermione," she said as the brunette sighed in relief.  
  
"Oh of course, Victoria," she smiled. "By the way, Albus told me to give this to you."  
  
Victoria accepted the letter from the brunette as she sat back, and opened it.  
  
_Dear Professor Weston,  
  
I want to thank you for making the right decision and I would like to apologize for forcing you into it but your help is deeply needed in this war. Please come by my office after the feast ends for we have to have some discussions.  
  
Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore_  
  
She closed the letter and sighed. She didn't care that he was sorry for making her come back; point was he made her come back from her life in America. She had only wanted a normal life where she would watch her daughter grow in front of her and achieve something. She hadn't wanted to bring her eleven year old daughter into the midst of a world where war was brewing and apparently, the dark side seemed to be slightly ahead.  
  
She looked up to see the other woman looking at her thoughtfully.  
  
"Is something the matter?" she asked Hermione.  
  
"No," the question seemed to shake Hermione out of her thought. "You just remind me of somebody."  
  
"Might I ask who?" the redhead asked now the exact answer to her question.  
  
"My best friend," Hermione sighed and Victoria could see the pain in her eyes. "She was also my husband's sister. During my last year at Hogwarts, she was abducted by Death Eaters and her death was announced a few months later."  
  
"I'm sorry," Victoria said trying to sound gentle. After all they were talking about her past.  
  
"It's ok," Hermione responded wiping away a pair of tears that had flowed out of her eyes and opening a book in front of her. "I hope that you don't mind me reading. I have to catch up."  
  
"No not at all," Victoria responded. "I have some reading to do myself."  
  
She quickly pulled out one of the extra books that she had bought for Transfiguration, which turned out to be about Animagus. The rest of train ride was either them reading or talking. Hermione told her many things about the Weasley family. She learned that Bill and Fleur's child was now in first year as well. Victoria found it ironic that her oldest brother's child and her child will be in the same grade. Fred and Angelina as well as George and Alicia had gotten married on the same day. Apparently, it was a twin thing. Percy and Penelope had gotten married but Charlie was still single. Ron and Hermione had only married three years ago after deciding that they couldn't wait any longer for the war to finish. Neville and Luna had gotten together but not married and Harry was still single.  
  
After the train stopped, the two women got off the train and used a portkey which Hermione had to get inside of the Great Hall of Hogwarts. She quickly said introduced herself to most of the professors including Harry to whom she gave a cold hello. She couldn't believe that Hagrid had been missing and Harry was teaching Care of Magical Creatures instead. She had been hoping to see the cheerful giant but there was still hope. But she noticed that there was another professor missing, after asking Hermione, she discovered that it was Snape; he was probably on business from Dumbledore. She didn't really care to see anyways...  
  
After a few minutes, the teachers seated themselves as the second years and up came in and seated themselves in their respective tables. After everyone was seated McGonagall came in with a group of nervous looking first years. Victoria's eyes quickly found their way to her daughter who wasn't looking nervous at all. When McGonagall had arrived at the front of the hall, she started to talk.  
  
"When I call your name, please seat yourself on the stool, wait for the hat to call your house and then walk to your house's table as shown by the banners."  
  
"Attat, Aaron," she exclaimed as the blond boy was sorted into Slytherin.  
  
Virginia didn't really care for the rest of the sorting but was closely examining a boy with strawberry blond hair who looked like the younger version of her brother Bill.  
  
"Weasley, Jean-Paul," the boy quickly walked to the sorting hat where he was announced a Gryffindor. Victoria watched as the boy made his way towards her old house table and seated himself beside a boy to whom he gave a high-five.  
  
"Weston, Molly," her attention was once again turned to the sorting hat.  
  
This was the moment to which she will learn the future of her daughter. The hat took his time with her daughter. When people started to whisper, the hat finally announced Victoria's worst fear: "SLYTHERIN!"

===  
  
**A/N: I know that there is no Severus in this chapter! But I promise you'll be seeing more of him soon enough! I'm not going to change Virginia to Ginevra in the last two chapters if its mentioned but I'll call her Ginevra from now on...**  
  
_Malfoyforever: Hey! Really glad that you like it...and I hope that you're not dead yet....jk  
  
Virginia: Aw! That's so sweet that you think that this fic will be great!  
  
MidiMalfoy: Here's the update...thanks...and hope u like it.  
  
HappiGoLucki616: Thanks a lot! Here's the update but I'm not saying anything but it's pretty easy to figure and I have to say that I love your fic called TipToes!  
  
Coco butter: hey! I still love ur nic... neways yes the truth will fall sooner or later. I can't say about the father but yes Molly is in Slytherin....haha...evil me and thnks for the long review I really enjoy reading long ones.  
  
Animeangel: Nope sorry they aren't meeting in this chapter but I have to fix everything for the plot first. Soon.,. I promise  
  
Rebekah1: Thanks and she could truthfully say that she's Victoria Weston but legally she is...;)...  
  
Carmelina: Aw thanks a lot...hope u enjoyed this chapter...  
  
Kimrs: Hey I'm back! I'll send you the info as soon as possible... hope you liked this chapter and there will be more snape I promise...  
  
Lily Bell: Hey Of course you can be my beta reader...give me ur email address in ur review because I cant access it the other way there's something wrong with my computer.... Hope you liked this chapter....  
  
H2ochic: thanks a lot... hope u liked this chapter...  
  
Raclswt: Thanks sooooo much.... Can't say if Lucius Malfoy is the father thought....:D... and my fic will answer ur other questions except yes its going to be gw/ss till the end... hope u liked this chapter  
  
Xavia: Here's the update...long time I know...sry???  
  
Jamie Lynn Potter: Thanks a lot... I love your fics... you're such an awesome writer... but u need to update the original version of to love a Malfoy!  
  
MelissaAdams: Can't say much about the husband but yeah poor Ginny. And thanks!_

**_MORE REVIEWS = MORE FIC = MORE REVIEWS from Bride of Malfoy _**

**_I GOT MORE REVIEWS AND I GAVE YOU MORE FIC SO NOW I WANT MORE REVIEWS!!!! LOL!!!!_**


	4. First Day of School

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that is from the Harry Potter Books. They all belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, and so on. **

**Summary: Victoria Weston lives in ****New York**** with her eleven year old daughter when her daughter receives a letter from Hogwarts. Now she is forced to go back to ****England****, where her husband that had raped her before forcing her into marriage lives. She has to face the past, especially her former self known as Ginevra Weasley…**

**A/N: Here's chapter 4… **

**===**

Chapter 4 - First Day

===  
  
"Albus, you forcing me to come to Hogwarts was one thing, but making me join the Order of the Phoenix is another", Victoria exclaimed.  
  
She was now seated in front of the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, after the feast had ended. The feast had been very interesting to say the least because a part of her had always known that if Molly was to be sorted into Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin, it would be Slytherin. Although she had known it, she hadn't wanted to believe it. But now it was in the open. Thank Merlin that they didn't know that her daughter had Weasley blood. A Weasley in Slytherin??? Nobody would believe it! She had watched her daughter during the whole feast wondering what waited for the both of them in this dangerous future that lay ahead of them. Her daughter had quickly started to talk to a girl that looked quite pretty with hair darker than a black night; Victoria just hoped that Molly wouldn't show her lion heart in the snake's place. Her daughter…  
  
She still remembered when she was born; Victoria had felt weak, used, and broken but the moment that the doctor had passed Molly. She had looked at the tiny baby in her arms, and reminded herself that this was a part of her. It wasn't only a part of her, it was her. She had kissed her baby's forehead and smiled. No matter how much she regretted everything that happened, she would never ever regret having Molly.  
  
But now she was too busy arguing with Dumbledore, who had had the guts to ask her to join the Order of the Phoenix. But worst of all was that his eyes held a twinkle even now and although you could see that he had seen many things during his lifetime, he still held his innocence in a way. And that was what made Victoria hate him the most, she had lost her innocence at the age of only sixteen.  
  
"Miss Weston, I really think that you joining the Order of the Phoenix will not only help the order but yourself as well," he said through his moon shaped glasses with his hands peacefully resting on his desk. Victoria quickly stood up and crossed her arms in front of her.  
  
"And how will it help me?" she asked in a business-tone voice.  
  
"You are…" but before Dumbledore could continue his explanation the door to his office opened, and in came an emotion-less Snape. "Severus, what is the meaning of the interruption?"  
  
Victoria knew that Snape didn't really care for who she was or what she was talking to Dumbledore about. He quickly looked at her, nodded and turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"This is urgent, Dumbledore," he said, in a voice that would have the students at Hogwarts running for their lives, while pointing to Victoria with his eyes.  
  
"Miss Weston, would excuse us?" Dumbledore asked looking at her.  
  
"More than glad too," she gave him a sarcastic smile and nodded at Snape as she left the two men alone. Although she really had wanted to leave Dumbledore's office, she was now curious about what could have been that urgent. She slowly started to make her way towards her office as it suddenly dawned on her that Snape had been wearing Death Eater robes. So he must have come from a meeting and had urgent news to tell Dumbledore. But what could be that urgent? She started to think of all the possibilities that could be urgent but they were countless.   
  
After a few minutes of walking, she arrived at her chambers where she dozed off to sleep after changing to her white nightgown.  
  
_"Ginevra," she looked around to be met by raven eyes. They were so familiar yet she couldn't put a face to these raven eyes._  
  
"_Yes?" she asked as he approached her._  
  
"_Don't worry. I'm here now," he said as he pulled her into his arms. "Everything will be fine, just fine."_  
  
The first day of classes was pretty tiring and she couldn't wait till it was over. First and second period, she had had a double third year Gryffindor/Slytherin class. After lunch she had had a fifth year Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff class in which a few Hufflepuffs kept getting in trouble for not listening and afterwards, she had had the third year Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff class. The students didn't seem to like her much because she was so strict. She had told them all her class rules and that if any of them stepped a foot out of line, they would suffer consequences. Now she was heading towards the Great Hall for dinner but didn't really want to go. Dumbledore would probably tell her to come to his office afterwards to discuss the topic of her joining the Order of the Phoenix. She stepped into the Hall and noticed that her daughter wasn't in there. Her mother senses kicked in and she was quickly worried. She walked up to the Main Table and seated herself at the second seat from the right carefully avoiding Dumbledore's eyes. After a few minutes of waiting, Professor Snape came in and seated himself beside her in the empty seat. He nodded at her and turned his attention to the students in the Great Hall.   
  
She looked towards the Slytherin table but her daughter still hadn't arrived yet. She just wished that everything was alright.  
  
"Do not worry, Professor Weston. She is just fine," Snape said from her left.  
  
She looked at him and saw that he wasn't even looking at her.   
  
"Who?" she asked to which he turned his attention to her.  
  
"Molly Weston, of course," he spoke as he was talking to a child.  
  
"How did you know I was looking for her?" she asked with curious and ignoring that fact that he was talking to her as she was a child.  
  
"You do have the same last name," he said as Victoria relaxed. But he wasn't done yet, he slowly approached as his face was only a few inches away from hers. "Not to forget that I'd recognize Malfoy blood anywhere."  
  
Victoria dropped her unused fork and turned her shocked face towards a smirking Potions master. She couldn't believe that he knew…he knew! If Snape had figured it out then it wouldn't take long for the others to figure out soon. She sighed as her shocked expression turned to that of sadness and disappointment. Just as she was about to say something to him, she was interrupted by Dumbledore's clapping as the food magically appeared on the five tables. She started eating as the person on her right, who she recognized as Professor Vector the Arithmency professor, started to talk to her. They talked about how Hogwarts was and Victoria told her about her job as a designer in Muggle New York. But throughout dinner she had noticed her daughter coming in with the same girl that she had talked to at the feast and there was a young blonde boy with them. She wondered who he was but he looked awfully like a Malfoy. They seated themselves at the Slytherin table where they started to whisper to each other as they enjoyed their meals. When the dinner's end came, she saw that Snape had disappeared but there was a small piece of parchment near her plate. She carefully opened it so Professor Vector wouldn't see it and read it.  
  
_Meet me in my office after dinner. S.S._  
  
She quickly put the note in her pocket and excused herself from the Great Hall making her way towards the dungeons.

===

**A/N: That's it for this chapter but I wanted to put the whole meeting into one chapter… **

**Reviewer Response TIME!!!!**

_SlytherinsQueen__: Um…thx a lot! Your guesses were right… it is either Lucius or Draco…._

_Chynadoll__: thx! Hope u enjoyed this chapter!_

_Kneh13: Thx but no Ginny isn't married to Severus…_

_Karla Marie: Thanks a lot and heres the next chapter for you._

_MelissaAdams__: You like Slytherin a lot! Lol… So do I and there would be no fun if Molly was sorted into Gryffindor… and the perfect potions master already knows. Come on! We're talking about Snape here!_

_Happugolucki616: thx a lot! And np problem for my review because your story very much deserved it. I think that you should write a long Severus/Ginny story because you're a great author and there aren't many good stories out there for this ship._

_Susy__ snape Malfoy: We'll know more about her daughter but I'm not gonna go into Molly's POV. Just things that she'll tell her mother…_

_MidiMalfoy__: Thanks…I promise that there will some ginny/severus action in the future…_

_Rebekah1: And I give you more stories so I want more review. And yes Hermione is dense but I started to not like her because of the Draco Trilogy (which I simply adore!)… McGonagall took full duties as Deputy Headmistress and shes too busy with Order stuff…_

_Lily Bell: hey glad you liked this chapter… ill send you chapter five as soon as its done…_

_Lala__-the-Panda: Thanks… the father is someone with the last name Malfoy…but __ur__ right come on reading and ull find out. And glad that you liked Life Without Life. I've been trying to write the sequel for a while but I don't know if I should start it when she goes to __London__ or after shes familiar with who she is and her child is born…_

_Raclswt__: Thanks! And someone will find the truth…heck someone already knows!_

_Dracoschic999: Thanks and JKR officially confirmed that her name is Ginevra and not Virginia… I liked __Virginia__ but Ginvera Malfoy sounds better and I am a D/G shipper so YEAH!_

**_MORE REVIEWS = MORE FIC = MORE REVIEWS from Bride of Malfoy _**

**_I GOT MORE REVIEWS AND I GAVE YOU MORE FIC SO NOW I WANT MORE REVIEWS!!!! LOL!!!!_**


	5. Reality

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that is from the Harry Potter Books. They all belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, and so on. **

**Summary: Victoria Weston lives in New York with her eleven year old daughter when her daughter receives a letter from Hogwarts. Now she is forced to go back to England and face the past, especially her former self known as Ginevra Weasley...**

**A/N: Hey Guys! I am soo sorry for not posting this chapter up sooner... but I am soo busy... But hey better late than never right??? Right.... I hope you guys like this chapter... so Enjoy.... **

Chapter 5 - Reality

As Victoria walked deeper into the Hogwarts dungeons, she pulled her cloak closer to her body and shuddered. Something wasn't right here. She had the creepy feeling that someone was watching her. She looked to her right and left as she walked forward, but there was nothing unusual. She quickly turned around and looked behind her....nothing. But....

She was probably imagining things, she told herself as she fastened her speed. After a few moments of silent walking through the dark dungeons, she arrived at a familiar door; the door that she had thought of as the door to hell when she had attended school. She politely knocked three times and waited for an answer.

"Come in," she heard a deep voice.

She slowly opened the door and entered the Potions classroom. Looking around the room, nothing much was changed. She still remembered sitting on the third row slipping notes to her best friend, Rose. Rose....she wondered where the once lively girl was now. Probably married to Zacharius Smith, she thought smiling. Rose had been obsessed over Smith when they had been dating and had told Victoria that she wanted to marry him some day. But her thoughts were broken by a quick cough from the direction of Snape.

When she looked at him, he motioned towards the chair standing on the other side of his desk. She quickly made her way towards the chair and seated herself.

"Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley," started the Potions Master. "I do not believe that coming back to England was a good idea."

"Do you think that I wanted to come here on my own?" she glared at him. "Dumbledore threatened me into coming here."

For once in her lifetime, Ginevra had left the Potion Master speechless. He just lay back in his chair and looked at his desk, thinking. She knew that he was playing with the chess pieces in his mind. He wanted to understand what Dumbledore's move will cost him and what purpose it had been moved for. After a few moments of silence, he raised his eyes looking at her directly.

"Miss Weasley," he said. "Although I do not believe in the action that Dumbledore has taken, I have no choice but to accept it."

"None of us have choices," said Ginevra sighing.

"That is quite true," said Snape. "But now that you are staying here, I advice you to keep a teacher-student relationship with your daughter and make yourself look as average as possible."

Ginevra was quite taken by the sudden advice that he had thrown her way but nonetheless, she thanked him and stood to leave.

"One more thing," said the expression-less professor. "Keep away from anything that has to do with your husband. He will react furiously if he learns that you are alive and have raised his pureblooded daughter in the Muggle world."

He looked back at his desk meaning that she could leave now but since he had started the subject, something was bothering Ginny's mind.

"Professor?" asked Ginevra slowly.

"Yes?" said Snape looking at her once again.

"What do you think he will do if he finds out?" asked the determined woman as she reseated herself.

"I have known Lucius for as long as I can remember therefore I can tell you that you might as well say good-bye to the Molly Weston you know now," answered the professor.

"Snape, I don't want my Molly to be taken from me," she blurted out at once. "She's the only one I have right now. If he forcefully takes her away from me, I will kill him."

"There are other ways of taking someone from you," said Snape. "Emotional and psychological ways."

"What if he finds out somehow?" asked the worried mother after a long thoughtful silence.

"You cannot let him," started Snape. "Although Dumbledore has taken a great chance by making you stay in England, you cannot afford any. You have to build walls around yourself and make people see only what you want them to see. Do not associate with many people and trust no one. You need to advice your daughter to keep her past to herself especially since she is in Slytherin. In Slytherin the walls have eyes and ears. One wrong word and you probably will have Lucius Malfoy on your back."

"It's easily said than done," whispered Ginevra to herself as she stood to leave.

"Miss Weasley?" asked Snape when she reached the door.

"Yes?" asked the woman.

"It's always easier to say it but one has to make it easier to do it."

As Victoria walked back to her private chambers, she was lost in thoughts; thoughts about herself, thoughts about her daughter, and for some unknown reasons thoughts about Snape. Why would he care so much about them? Why was he giving her advice on how to avoid attention of any sort? Most importantly why was she capable of talking to him so freely? Wasn't he the Potions Master who has hated her and her family? Wasn't he the same man who had witnessed her forced marriage to that monster? Why?

As the questions began to form branches in her mind, a slow headache crawled its way to her. She massaged her temples and decided that the Hospital Wing was the best option. As she entered the Entrance Hall, she noticed students stopping to look at her. She gave them a McGonagall look and turned towards the staircase that led the Hospital Wing.

When she finally arrived at the Hospital Wing, she called out for the nurse but no one showed up so she decided to check the office where Madam Pomprey used to stay at times. But as she walked towards the office, something caught her attention. There was something sparkling near one of windows on the right side. As she approached the object, it became clearer to her. It was a Hermessage, which was a message carrier. As she ran her fingertips over the cool glass, she wondered who would leave her a message carrier but more importantly why?

But before she could try to open the message carrier, she heard the soft calming of the nurse that had treated to her many years ago.

"Can I help you with anything, professor?" asked Madam Pomprey quietly.

Turning around, Victoria could see the marks that war had left on the nurse; the nurse that had probably cared for the victims of Unforgivables after battles. Her hair was completely white and the lines under her eyes sagged dreadfully. But her eyes......they showed the pain that she had seen.....they showed sorrow.........they showed hatred............they showed......hope?

"Yes," started Victoria rapidly placing the hermessage into her pocket. "I was wondering if you could give me a potion for my headache."

"Which part of your head is hurting the most?" asked the nurse softly.

"My temples," said Victoria softly pressing her temples.

"Just wait here, dear," said the nurse. "I'll be back in a moment."

And she was right. In a moment, she came back holding three vials that contained a soft pink liquid. She handed one of them to Victoria and told her to drink it. After quickly drinking the soft sweet liquid, Victoria thanked her as the headache started to disappear step by step. But just as she was about to turn, the nurse handed her the other two vials telling her that now that she was a teacher, she would probably need the other two sometime soon. Smiling gratefully Victoria left the Hospital Wing thinking about how sweet Madam Pomprey had been.

It wasn't until Victoria had arrived in her rooms and took her cloak off that she remembered the Hermessage. She quickly sat at her desk and placed the object in front of her. She looked at it, having completely forgotten on how to open it since she had never gotten one in her life. Thinking about how stupid she must look to anyone who entered this scene, she rolled the Hermessage around in her hands. She tried to use opening charms, which failed. After half an hour of trying everything she could think of, she decided that the best way was to get a book on it from the library.

Quickly pulling her cloak back on, she quickly left her rooms and walked to the library. After arriving at the library, she regretted it completely. In the far corner of the library she noticed a young man that looked like someone she had known in the past; someone that meant much more to her than anybody else; someone that had showed her light in the darkest of places. The boy... he had the same delightfully tanned skin, soft curly brown hair, and dark green eyes as Blaise. Blaise.........she remembered the last time she had seen him as it had been yesterday.

_FLASHBACK _

_He had just apparated both of them into the Muggle airport. He shoved the airplane ticket in her hand and pushed her towards the person who was checking the tickets. After the person had checked her ticket, she was jostled towards the exit by a group of muggle passengers. The last image of him she saw was him standing there placing his hand of his heart. She knew what he had meant..._

_End FLASHBACK _

Was this young man his son? No, it couldn't. The boy was much too old to have Blaise as his father. Looking away from the image of her past, she quickly hurried to the section where the books about magical objects were placed. Having had spent many hours in hours in the library when she used to attend Hogwarts, she quickly found the book she needed. Quickly telling Madam Pince that she was taking the book, she exited the library with one last look at the young man.

The moment she arrived in her chambers, she threw the ball at the wall. The ball's tiny glass pieces fell on the floor while a white smoke enveloped the wall. After a few seconds, the white smoke cleared leaving the message:

_No matter who you are  
No matter where you are  
No matter how you are  
You are mine_

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter but to tell you the truth I don't really think this is one of my best chapters....anyways IT'S:**

**Reviewer Response TIME!!!!**

_Crimson Gold: Hey I am sorry but I can't tell you if Lucius will appear soon but you know what, Draco might appear on the next few chapters...not sure though.....I probably have a lot of grammar and spelling errors but hey it's because I'm writing too fast. And I'm happy that you love it....I'll check your story asap....k?_

_Pyroyellowfrong: here you go! Happy???? I hope so and thanks for reading my fic. :D_

_The Lady Elizibeth: Thanks a lot....:)_

_Seerose: Thank you sooo much!!! And I love your name....:)_

_HappiGoLucki616: Thanks a lot! :D_

_Rebekah1: I guess this chapter answered your questions :D and I think that Molly will get on just fine ;)_

_Wiwdow767: Thanks...:D_

_Kimrs: Hey Happy very very late birthday....I'm sorry but I was sooooooooo busy its not even funny. I hope to write again soon when I have the time.... Lucius is the father and Molly is the Malfoy.....And Thanks a lot...you're awesome! You get a bigger cookie!_

_Shadoewhunter: Thanks a lot.....hehe....:D_

_Bride of Malfoy: Thanks! And I'll check your fic asap..._

_Kneh13: Its actually Lucius.......and am happy you loved it! :D_

_Jamie Lynn Potter: There was only a little Sev but I mean you know they can't just jump into each other's arms and proclaim their love..._

_Scholcomp25: Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter...._

_Lala-the-Panda: Firstly I like your nic very cute! And second THANKS!_

_SlytherinsQueen: Thanks a lot and hope you like this chappie.._

_MelissaAdams: lol....you learned who the father was in this chapter and I hope you liked this chapter....tell me what you think!_

**PS → more fic more reviews more fic so keep those reviews coming.... ;o)**


	6. Freedom

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that is from the Harry Potter Books. They all belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, and so on. **

**Summary: Victoria Weston lives in ****New York**** with her eleven year old daughter when her daughter receives a letter from Hogwarts. Now she is forced to go back to ****England**** and face the past, especially her former self known as Ginevra Weasley...**

**A/N: Read IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END! Other than that…:o)…ENJOY!**

Chapter 6 – Freedom

"And I want that four feet essay on Animagus due on Monday," said professor Weston to her seventh year students. "We shall start the actual process of Animagi by the end of next week. You're dismissed."

As the students heard about their dismissal, they quickly packed their books and started to leave the Transfiguration classroom. Animagi had been prohibited until the wizard or witch had reached the age of thirty in the past but due to the war, students excelling in Transfiguration were supposed to able to be successful Animagus by the end of the year. This not only put a lot of pressure of the students but on the new professor as well, who did not know how to become an Animagus herself. She had talked to Dumbledore about it, but he had insisted that she will be able to teach the seventh year students successfully.

"Professor?" said the deep voice that broke the chain of her thoughts.

As Ginny looked up, she was met by the same mesmerizing green eyes that she had faced so many years ago.

"Yes, Mr. Zabini?" asked Ginny patiently.

"I was wondering if I could hand in my essay on Tuesday?" asked the boy rather coldly. "We have a Quidditch game on Sunday and practice on Saturday."

"I do not think that that is a good excuse," answered Ginny strictly. "Today is Tuesday. You have three days to finish it before the weekend. And I do believe that you are capable enough to finish an excellent paper in three days."

"Good day, Professor," said the boy before quickly leaving.

Ginny didn't know what to think of this boy. In physical appearance, he was very much like Blaise but their personalities were like fire and water. This boy, Carlos, was cold and empty while Blaise had been warm and full. But Ginny couldn't help but remember the past and Blaise whenever this boy stood in front of her. The same past that she had tried to forget for twelve years now. Sometimes she wondered if he knew anything about Blaise's being but chose not to ask. That would be playing with fire. And ever since Snape had given her that advice at the beginning of the school year, she was very careful as to what she did and said.

Thanking the Gods, that the seventh year class had been her last class, Ginny closed the door with her wand and turned her attention towards the first year essays.

Had two month really passed since her daughter and she had first arrived at Hogwarts?

Slowly looking towards the window facing outside, she was met by the rainy weather. She wondered if the storm would quiet down for the Quidditch match for Sunday. She hoped so for the safety of the students that she had begun to learn so much about. But personally, she had always loved to play Quidditch in the rain; it gave her a feeling of freedom. Quidditch…it had been such a long time that she had played Quidditch. Looking outside, she suddenly got an idea. Grabbing her cloak from her chair, she quickly left her classroom after locking it.

As Ginny arrived in the Entrance Hall, her mind was not set was what could happen to her but on the freedom that she hadn't felt in so long. As she exited the large entrance door of Hogwarts, she felt the soft yet fast rain on her head. Quickly pulling her hood up, she ran towards the Quidditch field.

As she breathlessly arrived at the now soaked field, she thanked herself for buying Molly that broom a while ago. Quickly accoing the broom, she embarked on it and flew towards the sky. She could feel the wind and rain rushing through her now wet hair. For a few moments, she just floated there on the broom. But as the rain started to get faster and faster, Ginny's speed increased as well. She rushed up through the sky as the rain pushed her down. When she felt that she was at the top of the world, Ginny's broom vertically faced downwards as she now roared towards the ground. AT first she couldn't see the ground. But as she raced downwards, she slowly began to see the ground. She felt the heart beat against her chest and her blood rushing through her rains. The ground was becoming nearer and nearer…it was only a couple of meters away…she was almost there….as she quickly raced towards the ground, she felt the same freedom that she hadn't felt in many years. She was almost there….

When she was only a meter away from the ground, she pulled her broom back up so she roared horizontally. She felt the wind rip through her clothing and could feel the water on her skin. This feeling…the wonderful feeling that she had forgotten till now…this feeling…this feeling of freedom….this freedom of flight….

As she continued to fly around the pitch, she noticed the lone figure that stood by the fields watching her. As she looked closer, she saw that it was Snape. What was he doing here? And watching her?

As she got off the broom and walked towards him, she could clearly see that his cloak was not wet even though it was raining. Remembering the spell that kept you dry from rain, she mentally cursed herself.

"Hello Snape," said Ginny finally being able to call him by his last name.

"Weston," said the man nodding.

"So how are you?" asked Ginny not knowing what to say.

"I am fine but you are not," said Snape gravely.

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny gravely as she turned to look at him in the eye.

"There seems to be rumors circulating about you and your daughter among the Death Eaters," said Snape seriously. "They are all wondering who the new teacher is and where she is from."

"Since when do Death Eater care about who and from where the new teacher are?" asked Ginny.

"Since the new teacher's daughter seems to have been sorted in Slytherin and passing her courses with flying colors," answered Snape starting to walk towards the castle. "Not to forget the fact that the child's father had been in Slytherin. But no one has ever known anyone by the name of Weston attend Hogwarts, forget Slytherin."

"What am I going to do?" whispered Ginny to herself.

"You cannot do anything about it now," Snape answered her. "I did tell you to be careful about what you and your daughter told others."

"How could I tell Molly not tell anybody that her father had been in Slytherin?" asked Ginny sadly.

"It is quite easy," responded Snape. "You just tell the child."

"Molly believes that her father is dead," said Ginny quietly. "If I told her that, she would become suspicious."

"You should tell your child the truth," said Snape without any emotion.

"I cannot tell her," said Ginny shaking her head. "How do I tell her that her father was not the man that she had dreamed to know? That he is actually Voldemort's second in command?"

"Weston," said Snape looking ahead. "Although, it will be hard for the child, it might save your lives."

"I…I…," began Ginny. "I don't know what to do. I wish Dumbledore never made us come here. He put both our lives in danger."

As they slowly made their way towards Hogwarts, they both remained silent but it wasn't awkward. It was a comfortable silence which left them to their own thoughts. Ginny didn't know what to do anymore. Should she tell her daughter about her father? Should she keep silent but warn her daughter to be careful among the Slytherins? Should she run away with her daughter to someplace quiet? Should she…

She had been thinking so much that she didn't even notice when they arrived at the Hogwarts Entrance.

"Weston," started Snape. "Tell you daughter not to take any pictures with her friends. Lucius seems to be very interested in the new Transfiguration teacher and her child."

Quickly saying farewell, Ginny made her way towards the Transfiguration Hall while Snape started to walk towards the dungeons. But it was only when Ginny reached her chambers, did she notice that a dry spell had been placed on her cloak and that it hadn't been her.

**A/N: Hey! The beginning of this chapter seems to be a bit out of place but trust me you needed to know that. Ok. I hoped you liked the ending of this story cause I did…author has a goofy grin…anyways cough cough I wanted to tell you guys that I started revising this story and changed quite a few things in chapter 1. I'll probably do the other chapters some time. Tell me what you think! Oh Yeah and if anybody is willing to be my beta for the story, please email me! That way you won't have to put up with my writing mistakes. **

**Reviewer Response TIME!!!!**

Genna: One of the best fanfictions that you've read…wow! Thanks! And here's the new chapter!

Devils lady: I'm glad that you liked that last chapter. And here's the update. :o)

Tora: Hey! Glad you loved it! And Thanks!

Daydreamer04: Calm down. Lol. Here's the update! And thanks for the compliments!

Kittybro: Thanks a lot! Here's the update!

HappiGoLucki17: Thanks! And yeah I've had the idea for the Hermessage for a while now but couldn't use it in any of my fics. But when it fit into this part of the story, I couldn't be happier. By the way, who do you think it's from? Oo

Animeangel: Hey! Waiting for ages! I'm sorry but I have been so busy lately! Stupid boys…uh…anyways…I have writer's block on the Black Rose but I think that I'm going to change a few things for the plot that I thought of at the beginning to work out.

Xxginnyfanxx: Thanks a lot! And I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!

Pyroyellowfrog: Hey! I answered your question in the email! Hope you will still read this story though and enjoyed this chapter!

Crimson Gold: Last but not least. Lol. Don't worry if I tell you there would be no point to me continuing the story. But I might start a poll as to with who Ginny should be with because seriously I started this a SS/GW fic but I already have The Black Rose for that ship. I don't know. I guess we'll see in the future. :oD

**PS ****→**** more fic more reviews more fic so keep those reviews coming.... ;o**


End file.
